


The Prince and the Farmboy

by PrinceBrigan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBrigan/pseuds/PrinceBrigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama is a young prince whose father forces him to live with a small farm family to experience the kingdom he will soon be taking over. Hinata is the son of the farmer that Kageyama comes to live with. All he wants in his life is to make the young prince happy. Can he actually achieve that in the three months that the prince is staying there, or will it all end with a completely broken hearted Hinata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince and the Farmboy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really late last night. I planned it to be a chapter story but I ended up finishing it quicker than I had though. To be quiet honest I'm not really a huge fan of it, I might take it down or even rewrite it, we'll see. I hope you guys find some enjoyment out of it though.

Kageyama was incredibly irritated. His father thought that it would be a fine idea for him to get to know the country that he would one day rule. To be quite honest he didn’t care. He lived quite luxuriously and it didn’t matter what was going on around him. Of course his father was much nicer than him, he loved his country and he was going to try to do anything to make his son see what he saw.

Kageyama looked out the window at the barren plains that opened before him. They were headed to some tourist town called Torono on the outskirts of the kingdom of Karasuno. He would be living with some farmer husband and his wife. He just hoped to the gods that they wouldn’t force him to do any work. I mean he was a prince after all, he didn’t need to get his hands dirty, that’s why they had farmers.

“Now come on Tobio. I’m doing this for you. You need to get to know the people of our kingdom. I can’t have you ruining a kingdom that I’ve tried so hard to put back together. It’s only going to be until the midwinter feast.”

“Father that’s nearly three months from now. You can’t expect me to live with a bunch of peasants for that long. They might get the wrong idea and have me trying to help them.”

“Kageyama Tobio, you will do what they tell you. You might be a prince but you are going to be living with this family, eating their food, and drinking their water. It’s not easy for people to get the resources for their families, let alone an extra mouth. If I hear word that you are defying them, I will strip you of your position as prince and have you working in the kitchens for the rest of your life. If you don’t start to show a little concern for this country, I swear on my crown that I will disown you. Do you understand me son?”

Kageyama looked from his father to his hands clasped in his lap. He knew his father wasn’t joking around with him. He had to obey or his life as a prince would be over with.

“Yes father, I understand.”

“You know I love you Tobio. You are my only heir. If you had a brother I wouldn’t be so hard on you. The fact of the matter is, is that you are next in line for the throne. Your mother and I spoiled you far too much when you were a kid. Now i have to make up for it. Please be nice to this family. They were picked out of the other families because I’ve had relations with the father. I know him and I know that you are going to like him. I also know he is going to be stern with you if needed. Please for me sake, and this kingdom, be kind to them.”

Kageyama just shook his head and resumed looking out the window. No matter how much he prayed to the gods that this situation was going to change, it wasn’t. He would just have to suck it up or risk losing his status as a prince. At this moment in time it was the only thing remotely important to him anymore. After his parents realized how spoiled he’d gotten, they’d been much harder on him about his studies. He lost most of this palace friends. Most too scared to come to him in fear of getting in trouble with the king.

He supposed that he didn’t mind all that much anymore. He rather liked the life of not having to please anyone because he was the prince. He had a fair amount of alone time and it didn’t bother him one bit.

A little while later Kageyama was woken from his nap when the carriage jerked to a halt. He looked to his father who nodded and proceeded to exit. Kageyama took a moment to compose himself before exiting. When his eyes adjusted to the light he looked around at the area. A small house stood before him, stone and rocks forming the weather worn walls. Surrounding it were fields of various sizes. A barn stood behind the house a chicken coop to the right of it. All in all it wasn’t a horrible sight to look at, perhaps he’d actually come to enjoy it.

Kageyama stood up straighter when the front door opened, a young man and his wife coming out, followed by a short boy. He had to be no older than eleven or so. The family bowed and Kageyama nodded, allowing them to stand back up.

“It’s great to finally meet you your Royal Highness. It will be our pleasure to take you in until the midwinter feast. My name is Itsuki, this is my wife Ayako, and finally my son Shouyou. If you and your father are okay with it we have prepared a meal for you. I’m sure you trip was a long one.”

Kageyama’s father was the one to speak.

“No need to speak so formally Itsuki, we’ve known each other for years. We would love to stay for some food. Ayako if you don’t mind would you please show Tobio to where he will be staying first. I’d like him to at least place his bags down.”

“Of course your majesty, Your Royal Highness please follow me.”

Kageyama grabbed the few bags he brought. He would have liked more but he doubted this family would have the space.

“Umm… Ayako, thank you very much for letting me stay with you guys. I know father popped it on you rather suddenly,. I will try not to be too much of a bother to you and your husband.”

“You Royal Highness We..”

“Please call me Kageyama.”

“Alright then, Kageyama. We are honored to have you stay with us. I hope I’m not being too presumptuous when I say that you probably don’t want to be here. I’m hoping my son Shouyou will be able to be your friend. He’s just turned eighteen.”

Kageyama stopped and looked at Ayako. He couldn’t be older than him. He’s so… short.

“He seems to be older than me. I’m rather surprised, he seems far too short for someone of his age.”

Ayako chuckled into her hand and nodded.

“He is. Kageyama, if you would be so kind as to not mention that to him though, it’s a bit of a touchy subject for him.”

Kageyama just nodded and let himself be led into his room. It wasn’t very big, there was just a bed, a table, a dresser, and a window. It was small but it was his and he should at least be grateful for that. He set his stuff down on the bed and motioned that she can show him the way down to where they would be eating. The short walk back was quiet, only the sounds of their feet made a noise until they got closer to the kitchen. He could hear his fathers rambunctious laughter echoing across the halls. He hated to admit it but he was really going to miss the palace. He was going to miss the small sounds echoing through the marble halls, the maids and servants meandering down halls and down hidden passages. He was going to miss when royalty came to visit, he was going to miss being able to dress up in his finest clothing... He was just going to miss the palace.

He smiled when he walked in the door and took a seat next to his father. Ayako dishing out the plates before taking a seat herself. It seemed to be a hearty stew, nothing much but for them it must have been a lot. Shouyou was sitting across from him, next to his mother. He seemed to be digging into the stew happily, though not saying a word. Itsuki, Ayako, and his father were all engaged in conversation which left him alone. He picked up his spoon and took a bit of the soup into his mouth. It wasn’t the most impressive thing he’d ever eaten, but it was rather good. He finished his bowl in silence, Ayako offered him another helping but he declined it. Despite the fact that he didn’t want to be here, he also didn’t want to impose on this family.

They seemed far too happy for a family of their standing. They were poor, but they were living well. From the looks of Itsuki and Shouyou worked day and night in the fields, taking only today off to greet him and his father. Kageyama felt kind of bad. He might be a spoiled prince in theory, but he did care about people once he saw them, he would just rather not have to see anyone. When the sun started to set his father deemed his presence here too much and he got up to leave. Kageyama followed him out to bid him farewell.

“I’ll miss you Tobio. I might come by if I have the time in about a month. Just please be kind to them, I know you don’t want to be here, but listen to what they have to say. If anything happens and you need my help please don’t hesitate to contact me. Itsuki has a carrier pigeon that’s faster than any of the ones we have at the capitol.”

“I’ll miss you too father. Tell mother I love her and that I’ll be writing to her soon. Please don’t worry about me anymore. As you said, I may not want to be here but I don’t want to displease them or you. I love you. Have a safe trip back to the palace. You needn’t come out of your way to see me if you can’t.”

Kageyama bowed to his father as he got into the carriage. Watching as it drove off into the distance, leaving him with a family that he didn’t know and a future that he was terribly unsure about.

* * *

After his father had left he had stayed outside until it got much darker, unsure of what he should be doing or even how to talk to this family. That was one flaw of his, he was extremely unsociable. He couldn’t talk to people very well and when he did he seemed to only come across as hating them. He tried to talk as little as he could and managed to get away with it, at least now. He knew once he was king all he would be doing would be talking, an extremely unpleasant thought for him.

A little while after Kageyama had found a rather large rock to sit on he heard a door open and close softly.

“Kageyama are you alright?”

It was Itsuki, he was glad it was him and not the boy.

“I’m fine.”

He heard him sigh slightly, a sign of him not believing him but not pushing it either.

“Very well. Ayako made some desert if you would like it. We have some tea as well.”

Kageyama shook his head and stood up, facing the older man.

“Thank you very much for the offer but I think I’m going to decline. I am quite tired from the trip here, if it isn’t too much trouble I’d like to take a bath and then go to bed.”

“Of course. I’ll have Shouyou heat up the bath water for you. You can head to your room and unpack in the meantime, He will get you when it’s ready. Also I suppose I should tell you this. I’ll let you have tomorrow to rest if you would like but I know your father wants you working with us. I’ll have you start out with Shouyou doing some light work. If you don’t mind starting tomorrow then just tell Shouyou before you head to sleep, he’ll wake you in the morning to get ready.”

“Sure Itsuki. I hope I won’t be too much of a problem for you guys.”

“I doubt you could be any worse than when Shouyou was little.”

Itsuki chuckled and rubbed his hands together, the night air starting to get chilly.

“Let’s get inside, I’ll go tell Shouyou to get the water ready.”

Kageyama nodded and headed inside to the room that he was given. He laid out his clothes on the bed before refolding them and putting them in the drawers. He only brought a few pairs of his good uniform, positive that he wouldn’t be wearing them too often. He had several pairs of clothes that he didn’t mind getting dirty and a pair of work boots that he had gotten from the servants tailor. He placed his sword by the head of the bed and unpacked the many books be brought, placing them on the dresser.

In his free time Kageyama loved to read. It was better than striking up a conversation plus the stories always pulled him away from reality, if only for a few hours. After a while he heard a soft knock on the door. When he opened it he was greeted by a bushy head of bright orange hair. The boy coming up only to about his chin. The fact that he was eighteen still astounded him.

“Your Royal Highness, I’ve heated up the bath for you. If you will permit it I’ll show you to the bath.”

“Shouyou, you needn’t be so formal with me. I may be a prince but I’ll be living with you until the Mid Winter Feast. Call me Kageyama.”

Shouyou just nodded and started to walk towards the back end of the hallway and out of the house. The bathing room was disconnected from the house, and rather large from what he had expected. There was a large bath in the middle of the room, a spout of what he assumed would be cold water was sticking out from the wall on the other side. There were a few chairs, a sink, and a small closed off section that was marked as the toilet. This might not be half bad. Kageyama noticed that Hinata was starting to back towards the door, indicating that he was going to leave.

“Oh Shouyou. Go ahead and wake me in the morning. I might as well help you guys if I am going to be eating your food.”

Shouyou seemingly perked at that, a huge smiling flashing across his face. He nodded and bounded out the door, humming a tune that Kageyama didn’t recognize. Kageyama just shook his head and took off his clothes, washing himself with the freezing cold water before jumping into the bathtub. The water was just the right temperature as it eased his aching muscles. Leaning his head back he closed his eyes and sighed. Starting tomorrow he was going to be starting a whole new life, with a whole new group of people, doing something that he never imagined he would be doing. And yet seeing that huge smile on Shouyou’s face seemed to ease his mind a little bit. From the looks of it he didn’t have many friends either. The village was a bit away from their house and he was an only child. He probably just wanted someone he could talk too, and with Kageyama arriving, he seemed to have gotten his wish.

Kageyama just sighed and closed his eyes tighter, trying to clear his mind. It was going to take time to adjust, he hoped that perhaps throwing himself into whatever work they gave him might do the trick. All he really wanted was to go back home, but he knew he would have to wait, and that’s what really got to him.

* * *

The next morning Shouyou woke him up bright and early. The sun was barely out and the air was incredibly chilly. He slipped into his work clothes and met Shouyou down stairs. The older boy led him to the stables where he was taught how to muck out the horse stables and put in new hay. It was much harder than Kageyama had assumed it to be. The hay was heavy and the smell of poop was absolutely horrid, but he had to endure. Kageyama fell on his ass several times, leaving Shouyou in a fit of laughter on the floor, each time apologizing but each time Kageyama telling him he didn’t mind. After about an hour or so of him fighting with the hay Ayako called them in for breakfast. He apologized for the smell and his looks but the three of them just laughed. They would be surprised if he had come out completely clean. After a breakfast of bread and ham they headed back out to finish the stables.

By that time Kageyama was completely worn out and it was barely noon. Shouyou told him that they might finish their work early since there was two of them, though the chicken coops tested that theory. They needed to gather the days eggs but for some reason the chickens just hated Kageyama, no matter what he did he would always get bit. After about thirty minutes of fighting with the chickens Kageyama gave up and resign to the fact that he would never be able to do this.

Shouyou chatted away happily as Kageyama listened, giving the occasional grunt. He didn’t talk much but the other boy didn’t seem to mind to much. After the chicken coops they went to milk the cows, a task that Kageyama found much easier. They had to muck out the cow stables as well, placing fresh hay in them. They finished early like Shouyou had assumed and stayed behind the barn talking until his mother called him in. They ate, took turns bathing, and Kageyama went straight to bed, the family staying up to talk over some hot milk about their day.

The next two weeks went on much the same way. He’d wake up, do the chores he was assigned, getting better and better at them each day, eating the meals, bathing, and then going to bed. He didn’t stay up to talk to anyone, he didn’t talk to Shouyou outside of their work each day. The routine was becoming mind numbing and he quite enjoyed it. He didn’t like thinking about home, so the more tired he was, the faster he’d fall asleep.

On the fourteenth night after Kageyama went to bed the three Hinata’s sat around the table over their usual glass of hot milk to discuss the issue all of them were seeing.

“He’s behaving far too well. I expected him to be much more of a brat. I know he’s the prince but Kageyama, the king rather, told me so much about him.”

“Dear I think he’s was just lonely at the palace. You said that he rarely went out, and he seems rather antisocial. I think the reason he acted that way at the palace was because he wasn’t sure how to talk to anyone, and being rude tended to get people to talk to him. He’s got Hinata now and he seems to be extremely exhausted at night so I think it’s helping him.”

“I see where you’re coming from mother but he rarely speaks to me. I do all the talking, and he just grunts in response. I’ve actually becoming quite good and telling what his grunts mean but it’s not all that fun. If he was lonely don’t you think he would at least talk to me. Though I can agree on the not really knowing how to speak to people. Oh! I have a fantastic idea. Dad can we have tomorrow off? I want to take Kageyama into the village and show him around. Maybe seeing something different will help him a little, plus we’ll just be walking around and maybe he’ll talk to me since we won’t really be doing anything.”

“That sounds like a great idea Shouyou. I can go into the market myself and sell some of the crops we have, your mother can get some fabric to make you boys some jackets for the winter month. Though I’m sure Kageyama has one I want to give him a gift, if that’s alright with you dear.”

“Oh I don’t mind it at all. I’d love to make him a jacket.”

Hinata smiled and finished his milk, quickly heading off to bed, excited for the day to come.

* * *

The next morning when Kageyama was woken up he was told to dress in something normal. He didn’t question it and went to the drawer he hadn’t touched since being here. He opened it and grabbed a pair of his black slacks, a black collared shirt, and his classic black double breasted jacket. The royal family’s colors were black and silver which Kageyama really enjoyed. He loved wearing all black, it made him feel more powerful than when he wore any other color. He opted out of wearing the the started dangles and jewels and just placed his sword at his hip. As he looked at himself in the small mirror his slight smile spread into a frown. It reminded him too much of him, he missed his family so much. He just missed everything about the palace at this point. Moments later a knock came and he exited, composing himself.

“Hey Kageyama. I thought it would be a nice break for you if we all went to the village today! I know you haven’t had a break since being here, and working all day every day is probably going to drain you completely. Dad is going to sell some of our crops at the market today and is going to give me a little extra money. We can do whatever we want today, aren’t you excited?”

Kageyama appreciated the thought but he really would rather just stay in and read. He knew not to voice that though, he didn’t want his father finding out.

“It should be fun. If there’s a bookstore though, do you mind if we stop by it.”

“Oh sure! Do you like reading?”

Kageyama nodded, not giving Shouyou any other answer than that. He heard a small huff from in front of him and had to stifle a chuckle. He was positive that Shouyou was annoyed with his behavior at this point, but he couldn’t help it. He was terrible at talking with people and to be honest he didn’t want to ruin the relationship he had with them. Anything that would come out of his mouth would be pretentious and he might sound like the spoiled child that the palace knows him to be. It also didn’t help that he didn’t want to talk about home, he missed it too much and talking about it only made it worse.

Kageyama opted for his own horse when he was offered a ride in the carriage. He hadn’t ridden a horse in a while plus he would much rather Shouyou and Ayako have the seats than him. He rode alongside the horses pulling the carriage, not saying a word to anyone. He hated how emotional he had become since coming to live here. He hated talking or thinking about home, he became sad and feared that he might start crying.

The trip into town took about thirty minutes. Once they had arrived Itsuki took his horse and left with Ayako to go set up the market. Shouyou pulled Kageyama along until they were heading into the center of town. Kageyama frowned when he noticed his family’s crest and colors plastered everywhere. He should have known, knowing that this was still within the kingdom. Many people recognized him and bowed to him, the exact opposite of what he wanted. He just needed to be alone. Pulling Shouyou aside he took a breath and talked to him quietly.

“Please show me where the bookstore is. I need some peace and quiet right now and that’s probably the only place that I’m going to get it.”

Shouyou nodded and headed towards the end of one of the streets, an old rundown book shop sitting there quietly. Kageyama sighed and thanked Shouyou as he quietly snuck in and began his escapades around the store. He stayed there until Shouyou came to get him so they could have lunch together. He had calmed down quite a bit and even purchased a few books with the funds that his father had given him. He leaned himself against a tree with a book in one hand and the sandwich that he was given in the other, not far from where the other three were sitting.

“Shouyou how is he?”

“Overwhelmed I think. He pulled me aside after a while and practically begged for me to take him to the bookstore. He seemed ready to break down then. He seems a lot better now though... I’m worried for him, I want to do something that might make him happy, I just don’t know what.”

Shouyou’s eyes drifted to Kageyama, looking at him quietly. He couldn’t deny the fact that he was attracted to the man, which sucked cause he wasn’t any sort of nobility, he didn’t have the chance. But despite that he hated seeing him like this. From the stories that he heard Kageyama would laugh and smile a lot around his family. His eyes’ drifted to the sword that was sheathed at his hip and he frowned. Kageyama isn’t doing anything that he normally does, he’s not home where he belongs, and he’s not around the people that love him dearly.

“He’s homesick. He’s homesick and he doesn’t know how to handle it.”

Shouyou’s parents looked at him with a puzzled look before it dawned on them.

“How had we not seen it before. He’s a prince and then he’s suddenly thrown into this farm life without a second glance. He can’t talk to us because he doesn’t know how too. He’s never had to talk to people like us before, and he probably doesn’t want to offend us. Kageyama’s been incredibly considerate this whole time and we’ve just only noticed it. If feel awful.”

Ayako put a hand on Itsuki’s shoulder and smiled gently.

“Don’t worry dear, we’ll find a way to cheer him up, I’m sure of it.... Shouyou dear what’s the matter?”

Shouyou’s face was scrunched up in thought, trying to figure out something that might make Kageyama happy.

“Dad how much extra money can you give me if you don’t make me a winter coat.”

“Shouyou, what are you saying? You need a new coat.”

“No I don’t. I have an idea but I’m going to have to combine what you gave me this morning and the money for the fabric from my coat if I’m going to do it.”

Itsuki thought about it for a moment, looking at the look that was on his sons face. He was being completely serious. He wanted to do what ever was possible to make Kageyama happy, and it only took him a few moments to realize that it wasn’t just because he was his prince. Grabbing in his bag he pulled out the few pieces of silver and handed them to Shouyou, his smile widening with his sons.

“Hurry now son, we’re going to be heading back soon.”

Shouyou jumped up and raced down the road, a smile plastered on his face. He knew this gift was going to take a while, and it wasn’t going to be an immediate effect but he hoped that when he did give it to Kageyama that it was going to make him happier than he could ever imagine. Itsuki looked back at Kageyama, making sure he was still absorbed in his book.

“I fear we’re going to be picking up the pieces of our son when he leaves.”

“I fear the same thing. But for now we should just let them be who they are, they’ll learn in due time the things they can and cannot do. And despite what Shouyou is doing to himself, I honestly think it’s going to make Kageyama a much better person.”

“Yeah, let’s just support them and we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.”

An hour later Shouyou came back with a smile wider than when he left with and a piece of paper in his hand. He quietly explained what he was doing to his mother and father before tucking the parchment away and helping pack up.

On the way back Kageyama rode next to the horses again, though he decided to answer some of their questions this time. Most of them were mundane how are you doing questions and what was your favorite part about this or that, but one question really fucked him up.

“Hey Kageyama. I’ve never been to the capitol and I’ve always imagined what it would be like. Do you mind describing it for me.”

Kageyama took a deep breath in almost not wanting to answer the question. But his talking seemed to make the family happy so he was going to do what he could.

“The capitol is such a beautiful place. It’s paved with white stones, the houses are a variety of colors. There’s tree and lush gardens surround nearly every resident and business. It’s rarely ever quiet in the city. Festivities seem to always be going on. At the top of it all is the palace, a brilliant ebony stone structure that stands high and proud. Greens and silvers dot the castle from a distance. Once you get closer the gardens overflow and it’s like a sight you’ve never seen before. The inside is a brilliant ivory color, contrasting the ebony stone that surrounds the outside. There’s decorations everywhere and the staff is rather chatty. Even the palace is rarely ever quiet. With my fathers loud councils or my mothers music sessions there’s always something going on, something to keep the silence from overwhelming you.”

Kageyama took a deep breath as he felt tears come to his eyes. After nearly two weeks of not thinking about home, and then suddenly describing it in all it’s glory. Kageyama pressed his heel into the horse, going from a pleasant trot to full speed as he raced back to the small house. He heard the shouts of the Hinata’s behind him, trying to get him to slow down. Their horse couldn’t go nearly as fast, it was weighed down too much.

Shouyou’s face showed utter despair. That was the last thing he meant to do. Tears came rolling down his face as his mother held him.

“I’ve messed everything up. He was finally talking to us and then I had to ask that question. He’s not going to want to talk to me ever again. Oh god what have I done? The King is going to be furious with me for upsetting his son. I’m ruined, I’ve ruined our family, I’m so sorry.”

Ayako shushed Shouyou quietly as they neared the house.

“Dear it’ll be fine. Go and find Kageyama when we get to the house, it’s not your fault honey. Just talk to him, or whatever he needs to feel better. He’s more homesick than we had thought, he’ll get over it in due time, alright dear?”

Shouyou nodded and wiped his face. Hopping out of the cart when the house was in sight. He noticed that the horse was in the stable, a soft whimper told him that Kageyama was close. Going around to the back he saw Kageyama in a ball agains the back of the barn. His heart sunk when he heard the broken sobs come out of him. Kageyama always seemed so strong, for him to be like this he must really miss home. Shouyou didn’t say anything when he sat next to Kageyama. Only letting his presence be known to him by the sound that he made when he slid down the barn and the soft crunch of the grass underneath his bottom.

After what seemed like forever to Shouyou, Kageyama quieted down and reached out for his hand, a gesture that honestly surprised him. He didn’t hesitate in taking it though, he wanted to be able to help Kageyama in anyway he could.

“I’m sorry I’m like this. I’ve never been away from the palace. I’ve always been by my mother and father. I was pissed at him for making me come here but I can see he was right. I only thought about myself. I’m the next in line for the throne but I’ve never once considered what the people in the kingdom were like. I never cared because I thought all of you guys were just poor people scraping for money. I know that’s harsh and you can hate me if you want too, but you three have changed that perception of the kingdom for me. I know not everyone’s like you. I know some people give up, but I can see why my dad is so passionate about the kingdom now. It’s because there are families like yours out there. People who really deserve the best that you can possibly give them. I’m far from changed, and I have a long way to go, but you guys have helped me start at least. and I still have nearly two months with you guys.”

Shouyou smiled at Kageyama and nodded, squeezing his hand.

“It’s nice to hear you talking Kageyama. We’ve been worried about you. You shut yourself away every night and don’t talk to us really. It’s why I thought about the trip today. I thought that maybe it might cheer you up. It seems it had the opposite effect though, I’m really sorry about it. I just want you to be happy.”

Kageyama looked at Shouyou and for a brief moment a smile played it’s way onto his lips, a smile that lit up Shouyou’s entire world. A smile that just proved to him that he was in far deeper than he had planned.

“It’s not your fault Shouyou, you did what you thought was right. Now it’s getting chilly, we should go inside and I should apologize to your parents."

* * *

The next few weeks were much happier on both parties ends. Kageyama was starting to talk more, he’d stay up after dinner and at least sit at the table with them. Sometimes Itsuki or Ayako would find the two of them curled together asleep in front of the fireplace after an especially taxing day. Kageyama had asked Ayako to teach him the basics of cooking so he could help out more around the house. The days grew colder and Kageyama was presented with his new coat. He thanked them profusely telling them it was too much but the two adults seemed pleased with it so he dropped it after a while.

This particular morning was especially cold. Itsuki decided that it wouldn’t do to get them all sick so they stayed in for the day. Kageyama and Shouyou were sharing a blanket by the fireplace, the one that Shouyou used to use had gotten too thin to do any good. They all sat around drinking hot milk and chatting, a pleasant morning spent in. In the middle of one of their conversations Kageyama remembered the black case that was sitting under his bed. Hopping up he bundled the blanket on the smaller orange haired boy and bounded up the stairs into his room, pulling his fiddle out from underneath the bed. He made sure everything was alright and headed downstairs to the living room.

“I completely forgot I even brought this. I’ve been taught how to play this since I was a little kid. Do you guys mind?”

They all agreed that he should play for him, so he got comfortable perched on the table and brought the instrument up to his shoulder. He thought about what to play for a moment when he remembered the song that he was used to Hinata humming, though he wasn’t sure the other realized that he knew. He smirked and tuned the fiddle before dragging his bow across the strings and playing the song that reminded him so much of Shouyou. The other’s face turned bright red when he recognized the song, shielding his face behind the blanket he closed his eyes and let himself drift into the song. He loved Kageyama’s playing, it was so peaceful, it was beautiful, it was everything his life was missing.

Kageyama watched as his playing put Shouyou to sleep, satisfied that he liked his music. He played a few more songs before he stopped, noticing Shouyou shivering due to the cold. His coat was so worn out, there was barely any fabric left to keep him warm.

“I don’t mean to be rude, but is that the only coat that Shouyou has?”

“Yeah, he begged me not to make him a new coat and give him the money for something else. That something I’ve yet to see but I’m regretting that decision right now. It’s so cold and we don’t have the money to buy any more fabric right now.“

“Itsuki may I borrow a horse?”

“Why?”

“I’m going into town.”

“Kageyama it’s too cold.”

“That doesn’t matter. I’ll be back in a few hours.”

Kageyama rushed to put on his boots and run out to the barn where he grabbed the first horse, saddled it, and rode off towards the town. He couldn’t just let Hinata sit there and freeze, especially not when he could do something about it. He had barely spent the money that his father had given him, he would be able to find a nice coat for him that would last years if he was lucky.

* * *

“Do you think Kageyama’s noticed?”

“I don’t think so. He’s such a bright child but I doubt that anything like this has happened before.”

“I think I’m happy about it though. I wouldn’t want anything to become of it only for him to leave at the end of next month. It would destroy them both.”

“It’s already going to destroy Shouyou. It’s gotten worse for him. I’ve seen the way he looks at him when they’re by the fire at night. It hurts me too much to see him like that, but if I do anything about it Kageyama would find out... I can’t let that happen.”

“Itsuki what are we going to do?”

“We’ll survive dear, we always do.”

* * *

A few hours later Kageyama burst through the door, to the three Hinata’s sitting at the kitchen table. His face was bright red, snow covered his entire body as he shivered in the cold. In his hands was a large white box with a red bow on top of it. Ayako jumped up and demanded that Shouyou go start a hot bath. She quickly rid him of his shoes and jacket, wrapping him in several blankets until the boy was back saying the bath was hot. Kageyama set down the box on the table, pointing to it, then back to Shouyou, then back to the box. Kageyama shivered violently as he was practically carried to the bath. He was left alone to strip and sink into the warm back where it shocked his body awake. He nearly cried out when he was able to feel his limbs again. He’d never been in this extreme cold weather before. He stayed in the bath until the water got cold. He drug himself out of the bath and back into his warm clothes and headed back into the house.

He was greeted with a giant leaping orange blob nearly the minute he walked into the living room. He caught Shouyou who had wrapped his legs around his waist, Kageyama barely keeping himself straight. It took him a moment to realize that Shouyou was wearing the jacket that he had bought him. Shouyou looked far too happy for such a simple present like this, but he didn’t mind. He liked seeing the older boy happy. After all he did for him it was about time that he returned the favor.

“I take it you like the jacket?”

“Like it? Oh I love it Kageyama. I’ve never gotten anything like this before, from anymore.”

Shouyou pulled Kageyama into a tight hug who just rolled his eyes and hugged him back, happy that the other was so excited about his jacket. When Shouyou finally got off of him he was able to get a good look at how it fit. It was nearly perfect. It was a beautiful black double breasted coat. The back drooped down into a sea shell shape while the front stayed straight. It fit tightly to him, the black bringing out the gorgeous orange of his eyes.

“You look great Shouyou. I’m glad you like it, it suits you well. It’s a gift for you, for all you’ve done for me, and for all that you’re going to continue to do for me. It’s also a gift for your parents. You’re not going to have to make him a new jacket for years to come, you can save that money and spend it on something for you guys, oh and here.”

Kageyama tossed a small bag of money to the two who’s eyes widened as they shook their head.

“Don’t say no. It’s the least I can do for you guys. You’ve taken me in and helped me so much. You feed me and let me drink your water and milk. I know how important those resources are for you guys. If I could I would give you guys places to live in the capitol where you wouldn’t have to worry about anything anymore. Unfortunately that’s not under my jurisdiction and I’m not going to evict anyone either. So for now this is the least I can do. I want to make this last month with you guys amazing.”

Ayako and Itsuki were speechless, but it didn’t matter, their son had taken away the prince's attention from them. They looked at each other and smiled, Kageyama really was something else.

* * *

The last month that he was with them was horrible. It was freezing cold outside but the work still had to get done. Their house was terribly drafty which meant that Kageyama and Shouyou ended up sleeping together a lot. Not that he minded terribly but Shouyou really liked to kick in his sleep and left Kageyama with more bruises than he knew what to do with. He didn’t really mind though. He’d gotten a lot closer to Shouyou and could really consider him his friend, if it weren’t for the fact that he was leaving tomorrow morning. When he woke up he found out that Shouyou had gone somewhere, leaving him to take care of his and Shouyou’s separate chores that morning. He wouldn’t really mind it so much if it weren’t the last day he was going to be here. Kageyama was bitter all morning, he sulked at the breakfast table, sulked around the chickens who bit him more than usual. The cows and horses even noticed his change in mood. Hinata wasn’t back for Lunch either, that really bit Kageyama the wrong way. He tried to keep a conversation going with Ayako and Itsuki but he was far too upset that Shouyou was missing the last times they might ever be able to hang out together.

It wasn’t until his mother started to worry about him that Hinata finally showed up at the house. By that time Kageyama had retired to his room, too upset to talk to anyone.

“Shouyou where have you been?”

“I’m sorry, they weren’t quite finished with it when I got there so I had to wait for them to finish. I wasn’t leaving until I got it.”

“You better hurry up there. Kageyama has been sulking all day, it’s the last day you two have together and you spent nearly the entire day gone.”

“I know mother, I’m sorry. I love you and I’ll bring him down later.”

Hinata rushed up the stairs and into Kageyama’s room, not bothering to knock.

“Where the hell have you been all day? It’s my last day here and you just decide to leave me?”

“Kageyama it’s not what you think, please calm down and open this. I got you something.”

Kageyama cocked an eyebrow when an extremely long black package was set down on the bed. He shut his mouth for a while, at least until he could open up the package. Inside was probably the most beautiful sword he had ever seen. The sword had a blade of a silver color, whose form suggested a ray of the sun. The guard was formed like a crow's wing, bent back over the wielder's hand. Kageyama gently picked it up and held it. The wing fit perfectly over his hand, almost as if he was holding a crow's wing himself. The blade was made out of a fine steel, one fitting this sword.

“Shouyou, how did you even get the money to make this?”

“I’m a really great bargainer, plus you throw in that it’s for the prince of Karasuno and anyone’s willing to knock down the price of anything.”

Kageyama gently placed the sword back in the box and closed it, standing up to meet Shouyou at the door. He really wasn’t sure what he was doing until he felt those soft lips on his, it was brief, but it conveyed every emotion that he couldn’t speak. They both backed up, their faces bright red. Coughing into their hands they stood there uncomfortably until Shouyou suggested they go downstairs for a bit of milk. When they reached the kitchen the both had calmed down and were starting to act like nothing happened.

That night Shouyou sat on Kageyama’s bed as he watched the other pack, his eyes sad.

“You finally get to go back home. I’m sure you’re super excited about that.”

“I really am. I’ve missed mother and father so much. Father didn’t get to visit me like he said he might, but I expected it to be honest. The Mid Winter Feast is in a week, and it’s also when I turn eighteen. I’ll officially be eligible for suitors and will have to pick my wife or consort by next mid winter feast. I’m really not excited for that. But it’s something I must do as a prince so I’ve got to suck it up and move on with my life.”

Kageyama didn’t notice Shouyou deflating the entire time he was speaking. By this time Shouyou had realized that he had fallen madly in love with the prince, but he knew he couldn’t do anything about it. He hoped that the kiss earlier might signify something but he was acting like it never happened. Shouyou just sighed and got under the blankets, waiting for Kageyama to finish and proved him with the body heat he was missing.

The next morning was bitter sweet, his things were packed away in the carriage as his father said his thanks to Ayako and Itsuki. Kageyama and Shouyou stood there outside in the snow waiting for something to happen, someone to speak, or just even a bird to make a noise. They didn’t end up speaking until Kageyama’s father said it was time to go. Shouyou bowed, trying to keep himself together.

“It’s been great having you Kageyama. I hope that you become the king that I know you can be. If you ever have a spare moment, think about the little family that took care of you for three months alright?”

Kageyama couldn’t say anything back, his voice was stuck in his throat and he hated it. His father beckoned him inside the carriage when he finally managed to say something.

“Call me Tobio*.”

Shouyou’s eyes widened and Kageyama escaped into the carriage and it took off. Kageyama took one look back and instantly regretted it, he could see the tears streaming down Shouyou’s face. He watched as the boy fell to his knees with his head in his hands, he watched as the only person important to him broke down and he could do absolutely nothing about it.

The ride back to the palace was uneventful. His father asked what had happened which Kageyama just replied the routine they had every day with the occasional trip to the village. Kageyama kept the sword that Shouyou had given him on his lap the entire ride home. His father attempted to ask what it was but Kageyama wouldn’t answer, he wouldn’t even let him see what it was. At this point it was a secret of a time that had gone far too quickly.

When he arrived back at the castle he was greeted by his mother who made him perk up a little bit. The castle was in full swing for the feast that was about to start in the coming week and the spirits around the halls were lively. It was hard being depressed when so many people around him were happy. For the first few days he was fine. He was getting back into the swing of things, actually being able to wake up late and not miss anything. He went to several of his mother's music sessions, playing the song that reminded him of Shouyou, a song that made his heart ache and sing at the same time.

It wasn’t till the day before the party that Kageyama got really depressed. He couldn’t even get out of bed. He missed the small house on the outskirts of their kingdom. He missed Ayako’s cooking and Itsuki’s laughter. Most of all though he missed the smaller of the three orange haired Hinata’s. Kageyama hadn’t realized it until now, but Shouyou had become a large part in his life. He was his very first friend in so many years. Kageyama doesn’t regret saying that Shouyou can call him Tobio, but he feared that he would never get to hear that boy say it.

Now he was going to be married off in the next year and it felt horrible. He rolled to the edge of the bed where he pulled out the black box from underneath his bed. He gently picked up the sword and looked at it. He loved this sword with his whole heart, but it made his entire body hurt to look at it. He was honestly so confused at this point. How could one boy make him feel like this, it didn’t make any sense. A knock at his door alerted him that someone was there, but he didn’t put away his sword. When his father walked in he stopped and examined the sword that lay upon his son's lap, admiring the craftsmanship.

“Is that a welcome home gift?”

“It’s more like a goodbye gift.”

“You don’t mean...”

“Shouyou had it made for me.”

His father took one look at him before he kissed him on the forehead and headed out the door, leaving him with a small greeting.

“Be happy Tobio. Tomorrow’s your eighteenth birthday and the Mid Winter’s Feast. The entire kingdom is preparing for it.”

Kageyama just shrugged and slid under the covers, he was too tired to care at this point. He ended up sleeping through the rest of the day and on into the next day. He was awoken by the servants who came in to help him get dressed. His fancy formal wear was so extremely heavy, but at least it was warm on this cold winters day. His classic double breasted jacket was made out of a black on black brocade, a one shoulder floor length cape made out of a silver on black brocade. His shoulders were tasseled silver and silver ropes hung from his right shoulder to the right side of his collar. His normal shoes were traded out for knee high black boots. Instead of his normal bangs down hair-do, his hair was slicked back with a slight bump at the front. He looked exactly like a prince should look, but he felt so far from it.

When the servants made to put his old sword on his hip he shook his head and grabbed the one that Shouyou had given him, placing that at his left hip. Finally he was all put together, but he didn’t want to go out. It took his mother dragging him out to the hall before he finally relented to at least enjoy tonight a little. He stood on the grand staircase next to his mother and father as they watched the guests filter in, waving to some and just smiling at others. It was normal routine, boring, unexciting. That was until he saw three heads of familiar orange walk in the door. They were dressed up almost to an unrecognizable state, but he couldn’t miss that smile anywhere. Kageyama threw all formalities out the door the minute he started to run down the stairs, his arms opened to the boy in front of him, instead of a hug he gripped him on the sides and picked him up, spinning him around in the air before dropping him and giving him the biggest hug. He heard hushed whispers from those around him, questioning who this boy was, who this strange family was, but he didn’t care. Shouyou had come and he knew exactly who to thank for that.

After what seemed like an eternity in his arms he heard a cough behind him and a voice come not soon after.

“Tobio, you do remember you’re a prince right?”

Kageyama backed up and looked at his father, not even caring about the party that was supposed to start.

“Father, don’t make the announcement for the suitors tonight. As a matter of fact don’t make it ever. And I know this goes against all tradition but I honestly don’t care at this point.”

Kageyama turned back to the three Hinata’s still standing in the doorway.

“If you’ll have me, I’d like to make your son my Prince Consort.”

He heard his father going through a mix of emotions before he finally sighed and mumbled something about ‘children’ Hinata’s parents immediately said they would love it, which left Shouyou.

“Kageyama, I’d...”

“What did I tell you to call me?”

“Ahh... Tobio, I’d love to marry you.”

Kageyama smiled and pulled Shouyou into a kiss, the crowd around them interrupting into an array of noises and emotions. He didn’t care anymore, he didn’t care what other people thought of him. He finally had someone in his life that he cared about more than his father or his mother. And he finally found someone that he would love to spend the rest of his life with. Kageyama Tobio couldn’t have been a happier prince at that moment, he was going to marry Hinata Shouyou, and nothing in the world was going to change that.

**Author's Note:**

> *Much like in the Japanese language they're using last names as a form of addressing royalty if permitted to do so. It's far too tiresome to call someone 'your royal highness' all the time when they're going to be living with you. so i've decided that if the royal person allows it family names will be as formal as the proper formality. It's why Kageyama calls Hinata 'Shouyou', despite that being his given name it's not considered appropriate for someone of a higher status to call someone by their family name. I'm not following the 'only close friends/relatives' rule on the given name bit. However that does apply for nobility though. If you're given the okay to call nobility by their given names it's an extreme honor. 
> 
> Natsu was conceived but died in a miscarriage. I felt it would be best to have Hinata be a only child so that Kageyama and him could connect in a way since they don’t play volleyball. 
> 
> I'm probably going to make a companion piece to this from Hinata's POV. Granted you guys like it enough.


End file.
